thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Rocki Mahan
Rocki Mahan is a character in Fuller House. Biography Season 3 Best Summer Ever Rocki introduces herself to Jackson on the first day of summer school. Clearly she is smart and only attends summer school because she was skipping classes. Rocki draws cat features all over Jackson's face and a tulip on the small of his back, after he falls asleep snoring in class. When her mother drives her to The Tanner House to apologise to Jackson, D.J. finds out Gia is Rocki's mother. My Little Hickey Rocki is part of Jackson's study group along with Jackson's new friends Mankowski, Gene and Nugs. The boys call themselves The Six Pack, even though there are only four of them. Rocki watches as the Six Pack play table hockey with Oreo's at the kitchen table. After seeing the immaturity of the Six Pack, Rocki explains the way they are acting is why women date older men. After D.J. meets the Six Pack she tells Rocki that they seen like nice boys. Rocki expresses that they're idiots and D.J. agrees. Jackson's group study why Lincoln was important. Mankowski gets confused and thinks Lincoln invented a job website. Rocki tells him that he's thinking of LinkedIn, and explains Lincoln was the 16th President, he freed slaves and was assassinated by John Wilkes Booth. Jackson, Mankowski, Nugs and Gene demonstrate why they call themselves The Six Pack. D.J. tells Rocki that they are kinda cute. Rocki expresses that they're totally lame and D.J. agrees. D.J. questions what are the odds that those guys are gonna be friends for life? Rocki reply's two words "Kimmy Gibbler". Say Yes to the Dress Rocki and Gia walk in on Fernando singing Livin la Vida Loca. Rocki and Jackson's summer school teacher Mr. Byenburg made them study partners. When D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy conduct Max's bedtime routine, Rocki asks if Max is dying. After her mother texts Stephanie needing Rocki to spend the night and D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy all show Rocki to Ramona's room and D.J. mentions that she-wolves always travel in a pack followed by all of them howling, Rocki remarks that that's not a thing people do. The next day Rocki comes down wearing Ramona's pink poodle PJ's, Jackson thinks she looks super adorable and takes a photo to post online. Rocki threatens Jackson to delete the photo or she will delete him from the planet. When Jimmy needs help with Stephanie's surprise, Ramona asks Rocki to watch Tommy. Tommy wants a cookie and Rocki gets it for him as long as she can have a bite. As Rocki tickles Tommy, Jackson walks in and starts to mock her. Rocki punches Jackson in the arm. Jimmy has set up Stephanie's very own red carpet event complete with Kimmy, Ramona, Fernando, Jackson, Matt, Max and Rocki as paparazzi. D.J. and Tommy join the others to watch 'Death Trap IV: The Reaper Returns'. Fernando suggests more karaoke and as he sings Livin la Vida Loca again Gia walks in and asks Rocki what she's wearing. Rocki explains that she was left in a cult and she had to fit in to survive. Rocki threatens Jackson if he tells anyone she kissed a baby she will end him. Jackson threatens Rocki if she tells anyone how much his family love him, she'll be sorry. Fast Times at Bayview High Rocki spreads a false rumour about Jackson being a good kisser after he becomes the school joke. Popular student Sienna doesn't believe the rumour and when Sienna is about to test her theory, Rocki gets in front of her and kisses Jackson. Surrogate City Rocki's constant heckling about Jackson being a mama's boy influence's him to change his look and personality. Happily Ever After Jackson asks Rocki to the homecoming dance Fullers in a Fog Jackson and Rocki start making out in his bedroom, only to be interrupted by Ramona. Here Comes the Sun She attends the 80's themed 30th dad-iversery party at The Smash Club. Trivia * She always has a sarcastic remark * Rocki's mother, Gia and Jackson's aunt Stephanie attended school together in Full House. * Rocki's grandmother, Claire dated Jackson's grandfather, Danny in Full House. Galleries * Images featuring Rocki * Rocki Season 3 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Images Category:Mahans